Peel of Laughter
by krittz
Summary: Some small moments of smile...:) HAPPY NEW YEAR:)


**happy new year friends..this is just a random OS..baithe baithe khyal aya to likh diya..**

 **It is my imagination on what can happen aftr the episode 'ACP Pradyuman Giraftaar'.. just randomly written..Not logical**

Abhijeet was sitting on his desk looking at a file when heard Daya's voice "aj kal koi koi kuch jyada hi overacting nahi krte?"

Vivek looked at Abhijeet then at Daya and thought its better not to answer...

Freddy didn't got the matter and asked "kaun sir?"

Daya sat straight and chewed his words "kyun bureau ki acting ki badsah.."

Abhijeet cleared his throat intentionally signaling Freddy not to carry on more but Freddy took it otherwise and looked at Abhijeet "sir Daya sir kiske bareme baat kr rahe hey.."

Abhijeet closed the file and murmured "mere aur kiske.." but said aloud "sayed khud ke"

Daya turned to him "jee nahi mein apke bareme baat kr raha tha snr inspector Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet made a most innocent face with "aab meine kya kiya"

"Tab kitna overacting kr rahe they..Pehle to ACP sir ki saath battamese ki over acting..Fir kya shot mara sharpshooter ne..aur fir lab mey suru ho gaye"

Freddy interrupted "haa sir to kitna ro rahe they.."

Vivek cant control his laughter and started his hehehe

Abhijeet made a bechara face "arey mein to bas sir ne jo kaha tha wohi..aur tu..tu kya kr raha tha?tera ek jhapar parta to.."

Vivek whispered "piano baj jata.."

DUO together turned to Vivek "Vivek kuch kaha tumne?" "Vivekkk!"

Vivek looked away..

Daya looked back to Abhijeet with "para to nahi na..aur waise bhi tumne lab mey ho bha bha kr rahe they usse to behtar hi tha...mtlb rone ka bhi koi style hota hey"

Abhijeet shook his head "arey aab sir ne kaha tha afsos jatana hey to.."

Vivek supported him "ha isiliye to sir ro rahe they.."

Daya looked at Vivek "Vivek.."

Abhijeet smiled "waise Daya sir ne kaafi achi tarah se pure mamle ko execute kiya"

a voice from the door cut him "arey kahe ka execute..uss budhe ne to sayed dialogues bhi bhula diye they apne.."

Daya welcomed the visitor "arey Salunkhe sir ayiye"

Salunkhe entered completely with "kya utpatang bak raha tha wo ACP kahe ka acha execute?sbse behtarien kaam to Freddy aur Vivek ne kya tha..kya soch hey..electric shock deke chale they murda ko jinda krne.."

all the officers laughed out loud..while Freddy smile and Vivek looked embarrassed..

Dr Salunkhe turned to Abhijeet "waise Abhijeet Daya keh sahi raha hey..tumhara rona..thora over acting ho to gaya tha.."

"haa aapko to mere alawa sbki baat sahi lagti hey.."

"arey mein to sach hi keh raha tha aab tumhe sach pasand nahi to mein kya karu.."

"dekhiye doctor saab aap.."

Daya interrupted them "aap dono firse suru ho gaye?uff acha Freddy tum bolo ager mein na pahucta to tum to shock de chuke hote aur sir uth bhi jate fir kya hota?"

Freddy smiled "sir fir..fir thora to..mtlb..hume pata nahi tha to.."

Vivek added "to thora to atma kya khyal aahi jata hey na sir?"

"tujhe to jaise darr hi nahi lagta?yaad hey?" he changed his voice like female "bhoot bangla mey kaise darr gaya tha"

Vivek looked around "wo to wo baaass.." he stopped all of a sudden

Freddy came back to normal voice "kya hua sb aise?" and noticed all the pair of eyes looking at door..

He too looked there..ACP sir and Tasha are standing there looking at the team

Freddy looked at all others and then said "aaa...aaap...sii..ssiirr.."

ACP sir came inside "kya ho raha tha yea sab?"

"wo..Vivek.."

Vivek said in weird voice "mein kyun.."

Daya and dr Salunkhe hid their smile.

Abhijeet moved forward "arey sir bas wo plan ki bareme baat kr rahe they..aap to press meet mey gaye they na?"

"haan woha sb thik raha..waise yea Salunkhe kya kr raha yeaha?"

dr Salunkhe instantly replied "tumhari burai"

"haan tujhe waise bhi aur krna hi kya ata hey"

dr Salunkhe was about to reply something more but Freddy stopped them

"sir"

something was there in his voice which make the environment serious

ACP sir looked at Freddy..

"sir hum sab sach mey darr gaye they"

ACP sir moved forward and placed a hand on his shoulder

Freddy looked down tearily "sir hum sab..hume to pata bhi nahi tha..ager kabhie sach mey aapko..hum sb.."

ACP sir patted his shoulder "nahi Freddy itni jaldi hume kuch nahi hoga..aur tumhe lgta hey tumhare Abhijeet sir kabhie aise kr skte hey?"

Abhijeet looked down embarrassed

"nahi sir wo to hum soch nahi skte per sir darr gaye they"

ACP stopped him "nahi Freddy yaad rakhna jab taq humara farz pura na ho hume kuch nahi ho skta..kuch nahi..aur haan kabhie kuch ho to electric shock mat dena.."

with this line again the environment filled with laughter..

This laughter..these small moments give them energy to fight..this unity

 **r and r**


End file.
